dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dai-Kon Hal/Lara Differences and Influence
This blog will talk about how Lara has changed and evolved throughout her media reinterpretations. This is purely informational, but I'd love to hear your impressions on her. Comics Golden Age Personality Like all of the Golden Age Kryptonians, Lara had her powers no matter what environment and put her son's safety over everything else. Wife Not much is shown about how Lara acts as a wife. However, it is shown that Jor-L made a ship to send her and Kal-L to Earth in the Sol III system, but Lara refused to be with Jor-L as well as to ensure that Kal-L made it safely. Mother As stated before, Lara put her son's safety over everything, choosing to remain with Jor-L as Kal-L's lesser weight would give the ship time to escape Krypton's explosion. Silver Age Personality Lara is hardly mentioned, and so it's hard to get a gauge on her personality. Wife The same as above, though from what pictures there are, it seems that she and Jor-El are close. Mother As before, it's hard to tell, but it's obvious she did care for her son as she agreed to send him away to save his life. Modern Age Man of Steel Personality Lara is the product of the sterile environment of Krypton, and therefore, she was always covered in a body suit, and emotions were extremely foreign to her up until the last moments of Krypton. Wife Lara's status as Jor-El's wife was almost non-existent due to Krypton's sterile life-style. However, in the last few moments, they caressed each others faces, the last and only emotional moment in millennia. Mother Lara doesn't actually give birth to Kal-El in this version. Instead, he is inside a birthing matrix created by scientist. She is however horrified that her son would be sent to such a primitive world but concedes in the end to save his life. Birthright Personality In a retcon of Superman's origins, Lara is much more involved in Jor-El's efforts to save Kal-El, and she encourages Jor-El to do it for the sake of their son, even placing a small device in his ship, so that he'll know where he comes from. Wife Lara was a supportive wife and loved Jor-El all the more for finding a way to ensure Kal-El's survival by having him sent to Earth, where he'll be a Superman. She then kissed Jor-El good-bye as Krypton collapsed around them after hearing a future message from Superman, created by Lex Luthor, that he had made it. Mother Lara is a very caring mother, putting her son's survival over her own and putting him in a ship to be sent off to Earth and survive. When Earth was suggested, her only question was would he survive and how far away was it. She bid farewell to her son and was rewarded for her sacrifice by Superman's call from the future saying he survived. Secret Origins Personality Lara's still a caring mother, but her life with Jor-El mirrors a Shakespearean romance as originally she was betrothed to another but decided to marry Jor-El instead. She was also very friendly as shown when Thomas Wayne briefly visited Krypton. Wife Lara was a very loving wife, though she and Jor-El did have a few arguments. Mother Lara's motherly love has been referenced several times as Jor-El kept Lara in the dark about her son's fate until he had to send him to Earth, which Lara agreed to in the end to ensure her child's survival. New 52 Personality Lara is a very attentive mother while also spending time with her own mother and sister. She's also a trusting wife, wearing a teleband in case Jor-El needs her help or something's about to happen. Wife Lara's obviously a caring and supportive wife while also helping come up with ways to save themselves, including being the one to suggest sending Kal-El off world. Mother Lara's a loving and attentive mother, spending time with Kal-El as he was the only toddler at her mother's party. She's also the one to come up with the idea of sending Kal-El to Earth as at the very least, she wanted her son to live, sending him off moments before the two die. Donnerverse Personality Lara is mainly seen as a caring mother that's concerned about her son's place on Earth. Wife Not much is shown about how Lara acts as a wife. Mother As a mother, everything we see Lara do is for her son, especially in the sequels where Lara replaces Jor-El as the AI of the Fortress of Solitude. DC Animated Universe Personality Lara is much more involved in her husband's work and the fate of her son. She's also Jor-El's only supporter, even among her own family as shown from an argument with her father, Sul-Van. Wife Lara's shown to be a loving and active wife, but she is shown to have a small argument with Jor-El. In the end, she has the option to go with Kal-El, but she chooses to stay with Jor-El, so that he won't die alone. Mother As a mother, Lara always thinks with Kal-El's well-being at heart, being willing to have Kal-El sent to Earth in order for him to live. Smallville Personality From what we've seen, Lara is a very motherly woman, caring for her niece Kara like a daughter, and of course, worrying that no one on Earth will love Kal-El. Wife Jor-El and Lara only have one scene together in the whole series, and Lara is supportive of Jor-El and cares greatly cares for him, hoping Clark inherited his father's independent spirit. They also embrace just before Krypton explodes. Mother Lara sacrificed herself to protect Clark when she was cloned by Zor-El. Her main concern for sending Clark away in the series is the fear that they won't love Kal-El on Earth. Snyderverse I'm looking forward to seeing what they do with Lara in this film. My personal favorite Based on what I know, I'm going to tell you guys my personal favorite version, and feel free to agree or disagree. Personality This category is which Lara just seems like the better character over-all based on what I can gleam from their personalities. Main Choices *Golden Age - Choosing her son's safety over her own life. *Birthright - Super supportive and a Supermom. *New 52 - Always thinking about the well being of her family. *DCAU - Supportive but with reasonable limits as well as a loving wife and mother. *Smallville - Everything meshes very well with her. Winner And the one that wins for Personality is Birthright. She is independent, thoughtful and supportive. Not to mention encouraging. Wife This category will go with how well Lara and Jor-El mesh together as man and wife. Main choices *Birthright - Super supportive. *Secret - Romantic to the end. *DCAU - Choosing to die with her husband over safety with her son. *Smallville - Watch the episode Abandoned, and you'll understand. Winner And the best wife Lara is Smallville. So much is conveyed by Lara just from her body language in the episode Abandoned. You can just see the emotion and chemistry. Mother This category studies how well Lara acts as a mother. Main Choices *Golden Age - Death over slowing down her son. *Birthright - Always thinking positively about her son's survival. *Secret Origins - Always caring. *New 52 - Thinking of saving their son in the first place. *DCAU - Unwaveringly looking out for her son. *Smallville - Loving mother watching out for the life of her child. Winner And the winner is Smallville Lara again as her scenes with Clark in Blue and her farewell to Clark in Abandoned clench this place. Winner And my most favorite version of Lara is the Smallville version. She has the two main things that make Lara the character we care about. She's a supporting and loving wife, and she's also a protective and caring mother. Well that's my opinion, and I'd love to hear yours. Category:Blog posts